The One That They Call Ol' Whatsername
by xWhatsernamex3
Summary: This is the story of how Whatsername met St. Jimmy and her love interest, Johnny. Whatsername was always insecure, but since she met Jimmy, her insecurity was way worse. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please forgive me if this totally sucks. iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 told me that this sounded good by the way I had described it, but I'm still sorta insecure about my writing. Heh, how funny. In this story, Whatsername's supposed to be insecure too..**

**Oh, and I give credit to x_Letterbomb_x on twitter for thinking of Pritchard West as the Middle School's name :)**

**Anyways, Review please? *gets bucket of Johnny-Bears ready***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, American Idiot, ect., and blah fucking blah.**

Rebecca was always insecure about her appearance. She was always teased because of how she looked. In elementary school, it was stupid shit about her appearance. Especially her hair. Her hair had been frizzy and poofy for as long as she could remember, and people even started calling her "Frodo." No matter what she did to her hair, he was always known as Frodo.

After she finished 6th grade, Rebecca and her parents moved to Jingletown, California. In a way, Rebecca was glad to get the fuck out of Fresno; she wanted to start over and leave the days of being known as Frodo back in Fresno, along with the other "hypocritical assholes," as she called them.

Even in this completely new town, Rebecca was still an outcast. She found herself a complete loner at Pritchard West. No one knew her name, so they simply called her "Whatsername."_At least it's better than being called Frodo every goddamn day..._ she constantly reminded herself.

Everything changed as she started 8th grade, though. While she was walking to AM homeroom on the first day back, to be exact. She remembers that day perfectly. She was walking down the cluttered hallway and looking at her schedule, utterly confused. Even though she moved here a year ago, she still didn't completely know her way around, and she didn't know where all the classrooms were. Including her homeroom. "Class 213." she muttered to herself. She must have been focusing hard on trying to remember where her homeroom was, since she completely ran into another student.

"Why don't you watch where the fuck you're going next time?" the student snapped.

"Sorry! I'm still kinda new here. I'm just trying to figure out where I go for homeroom..." Rebecca babbled, looking up at the obviously annoyed student.

He had jet black hair that fell over his gorgeous blue-gray eyes, and he wore all black. The boy was definitely someone Rebecca wouldn't want to mess with, yet something about him intrigued her. Was it the way he dressed? His attitude? She couldn't figure out what it was, so she just put that to the back of her mind. What the hell was going on was what she wanted to find out first.

"You're a walking contradiction, y'know that?" the boy chuckled, studying Rebecca carefully. She was wearing a black and red flannel shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black converse, and her hair, which now had candy apple red hilights, was neatly in a ponytail. "Come on, you're in my homeroom. Follow me." he said, looking up from her schedule, and signaling to follow him into the nearly empty staircase.

"What's your name, by the way?" Rebecca asked, following close behind.

"My name is Jimmy, and don't you fucking wear it out." Jimmy stated. He looked back to make sure Rebecca didn't get distracted by any of the posters and announcements lining the walls inside the staircase.

"I'm Rebecca, but everyone here calls me Whatsername..." Rebecca said, mumbling the last part as she walked into room 213, choosing a seat by the window and watching Jimmy choose the closest seat to the door. Honestly, she didn't want to be known as Whatsername by the only person to actually talk to her. She wanted someone to actually know her name. _Maybe this year will be better..._

**A/N: So that's the start of my first fanfiction! (:**

**Reviews? Suggestions are more than welcome, too! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry It took so long for me to get Chapter 2 done! I was having computer troubles for a while, and I was without a computer until last Friday. D: I would have at least written it, so when I got my computer back, I could go straight to uploading it, but I kinda forgot to pack my notebook when I left for California, and I just got back on Saturday… xD**

**Anyways, **

**Reviews? (: *pulls the cookies out of the oven***

_Where's Jimmy?_ thought Rebecca as her eyes scanned the cafeteria. She was sitting alone at a lunch table, hardly touching her food. No one else had spoken to her since her encounter with Jimmy. She was used to being alone, but today Rebecca felt completely _isolated_.

Maybe she was a fool to think that this year would be different. _Why can't I just fit in for once in my life?_ She thought, sighing heavily and laying her head on the table.

After what felt like ten minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder, followed by someone whispering "Come with me." into her ear. Rebecca jumped, slightly startled. She then got up and followed Jimmy towards another table. _What's going on?_

"Hey fuckers. This is ol' Whatsername." Jimmy said, introducing her to what looked like his group of friends. "This is Johnny, Will, Tunny, Theo, & Andrew." he said, pointing each boy out as he said their name.

_Really? He knows my name and STILL calls me Whatsername? Ugh. _she thought as she glared at Jimmy for a few seconds.

"Hi…" Rebecca said nervously to the guys. She always got shy when she was around new people.

"So _this_ is little ol' Whatsername." Theo said, smirking.

"We've heard _so _much about you." Will said, laughing and winking at Jimmy.

"Uh, what?" Rebecca asked, utterly confused.

"Don't listen to these two. They're fucking retarded and want to mess with you. They do that to everyone I introduce them to. Isn't that right, Johnny?" stated Jimmy as he hit both Will and Theo on the back of the head.

"Mhm. They told me that Jimmy wouldn't shut up about me and that he wanted me." Johnny said, laughing slightly.

"Haha, oh shit. These guys really know how to fuck with people, don't they?" Rebecca said and smiled at Johnny.

"You fucking know it." Johnny laughed, patting the space between him and Jimmy. "Sit down." He smiled.

"Thanks." She said, filling the space between the two.

And for the first time, Rebecca thought everything was going to be okay. _Hmm. Maybe this year will be different after all…_

**A/N: So, there's chapter two for ya! :D**

**What did you guys think? **

**Reviews and Suggestions are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for chapter three. I've had writer's block. And I joined the Tumblr RP Anna and Victor are in, and it kinda took over my life. XDD**

***Holding up a "Free Hugs" sign* Reviewers get hugs! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ;_; **

Before Rebecca knew, she had graduated 8th grade. She grew closer to Jimmy and his group of friends, so the year just seemed to fly by. Over the summer, she saw the gang every day. In fact, she hardly went home. She came to hate it there. Her parents were constantly fighting, and her father became an alcoholic.

Jimmy really wasn't one to comfort, though. Every time Rebecca met up with them when she was depressed, Jimmy just tried to convince her to get high. "It'll make you feel better," is what he would always tell her. It hadn't been until recently that Rebecca gave in. She hated to admit it, but Jimmy was right. The drugs did make her feel better.

It started off as Rebecca only shooting up when she was depressed, but then she started shooting up just because. Slowly but surely, her body longed for the sensation that came with getting high. By the final half of her summer, Rebecca never left what Jimmy called "the Underbelly." She had no idea what was going on at home, and she honestly didn't give a fuck anymore. All she knew was that Jimmy, Johnny, Tunny, Will, Theo, and Andrew were the closest things she had to a family now.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, summer was over and Rebecca and the others started high school. For freshman, the group actually had power. People knew who they were, and were popular amongst the punks, outcasts, druggies, and everyone who didn't want to be part of the preppy in crowd.

* * *

><p>By mid-October, people were constantly rambling about the two major Halloween parties. One of the parties was going to be thrown by Heather, the slutty head cheerleader, and the other would be thrown by Jimmy. "You <em>are<em> bringing your ass to the party, right Wha—Becca?" Jimmy asked, smirking slightly.

Rebecca blushed slightly, considering that was the first time anyone besides her mother had called her Becca. _Did he just call me something other than Whatsername?_ She thought to herself before even remembering Jimmy had asked her a question. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it, and you know that." She replied with a smile.

Truth is, she liked Jimmy. A lot. She'd liked him ever since they first met at Pritchard West. She never told anyone how she felt about him, though, and she didn't really plan on telling anyone any time soon. The only reason she would be going to the party is because he was throwing it, and she wanted to be around him as much as she could.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was Halloween night. Rebecca was at home, putting the final touches to her costume on. It wasn't anything special. Actually, it really wasn't a costume at all. She was just wearing her favorite outfit: A black, short-sleeved, V-neck shirt, a black skirt, pink and black striped socks that went a little bit past her knees, close to her lower thigh, and her pink leather boots. Her hair had fresh hot pink highlights, and for once, she liked how she looked. She grabbed her cell phone and walked out the door, extremely anxious to get to the party and see what Jimmy had set up.<p>

After about 15 minutes of walking, Rebecca finally got to the address that Jimmy had texted her. She could hear the music as she walked up the driveway and to the front door. The door was open, so she just walked in, her eyes scanning the room for Jimmy or her other friends. It was hard to see because of the lighting, plus it felt like everyone there was just insanely tall. Rebecca could tell that people brought beer; there was no way half of these people acted like they were acting on a daily basis. Plus, there was a guy that looked like he was going to make out with the lamp next to him at any given moment.

After walking around for twenty minutes, unsuccessfully searching for Jimmy, and having a few beers, Rebecca had to pee. She walked through a hallway and found what she hoped was the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" Rebecca yelled as she opened the door, finding Jimmy making out with Theo and Andrew.

Jimmy turned around quickly, leaning against the wall for support. "Oh, t-there you are, Becca." He slurred, clearly drunk.

Rebecca just stood there, staring at Jimmy, and then at Theo and Andrew, who were still making out with each other. "What the fuck, Jimmy?"

"What? At least you didn't walk in five minutes later… If y'know what I mean."

Rebecca's heart sunk. The guy she's liked, possibly even loved, for over a year was about to fuck two other guys. "I-I'm going home, Jimmy."

"B-Becca, but the party just started!" Jimmy said, stumbling towards her.

"I don't care…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that you'd care about. Just go on, go have fun fucking Theo and Andrew. I'm going home. Bye."

"Becca…"

"I fucking loved you, Jimmy." Rebecca blurted out, running away immediately after. _I can't believe it. He's about to have a fucking threesome with two other guys, and I just told him I loved him. _She thought as she downed another beer as she walked back towards the front door, running into someone on her way out.

"Oh, sorry…" she said, looking up to find Johnny standing in front of her.

"Hey, Becca." He smiled, quickly realizing something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…" she lied, feeling herself starting to cry.

"C'mon, Becca. Something's clearly wrong. You can tell me." Johnny said, hugging her tightly.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around the boy, snuggling into his embrace. "I-I just walked in on Jimmy practically fucking Theo and Andrew…"

"Wait _what?_" Johnny asked, thoroughly confused, walking the two of them over to an empty space on the couch.

Rebecca sighed, looking away from Johnny. "I've liked Jimmy since I met him in 8th grade, and I just walked in on him making out with Theo and Andrew in the bathroom, and he said that if I had walked in five minutes later then I would have seen something completely different…"

"Becca, I'm so sorry…" Johnny said, his arms still wrapped tightly around Rebecca. "If you want, you can just stay here with me for the rest of the night. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Johnny… I'd like that…" Rebecca answered, snuggling closer to Johnny, placing a small kiss on the boy's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO, THE WORLD! My name is sadly NOT Theo Stockman, but ANYWAYS... Happy holidays! Enjoy chapter four, loves! Reviews are more than welcome, as usual! **

Rebecca was just as shocked about the kiss as Johnny was. Even now, a month and a half after Jimmy's train wreck of a party, she still couldn't tell if she had kissed him because at the time she was weak and was seeking comfort, or because she meant it… All she knew was that it was completely unexpected, but she didn't really regret it. She had to admit, Johnny was a great kisser.

Surprisingly, things hadn't gotten awkward between the two after the kiss. Believe it or not, it got better. Rebecca started spending more and more time with Johnny, and they just kept growing closer. He was definitely her best friend, and Rebecca honestly hoped that nothing would change between them. She could actually be happy and be herself around Johnny.

If only she could say the same about her and Jimmy… Things between them were just _awkward_. Whether it was from Rebecca telling him that she loved him, or because of both the "I love you" and that she walked in on Jimmy about to _have a little fun_ with Theo and Andrew was a complete mystery. They still talked, but they were nowhere near close to being like they were before the party. Before, Jimmy was like a brother to Rebecca. He would protect her from anything and everything if he had to, but now she's just "one of the guys" to him. Or at least that's how he made her feel.

* * *

><p>"Johnny, can I tell you something?" Rebecca asked, taking a seat next to the boy sitting in the alley, the usual Underbelly hangout.<p>

"Of course, Becca. You can tell me anything. You know this." Johnny replied with a smile.

Rebecca sighed. "I wish things were like they used to be… I miss the way things between me and Jimmy were."

Johnny hugged her tightly, "I know, hun… You loved him… Of course you wish your relationship was like it used to be. Sometimes, I wish it was too…"

"What do you mean you wish it was too?" she asked, perplexed.

"You were so happy with the brother-sister relationship you two had. You were always so bubbly and smiling around him…"

"That's because I was high most of the time…"

"Even when you _weren't_ high, Becca. You know he made you happy… Don't deny it."

"Yeah… I guess he did. But he replaced me with his new fuck buddies, and…"

"And now you have me…" Johnny interrupted.

For the first time that day, Rebecca smiled. "Yeah… I do. And I'm glad I have such an amazing friend like you." She said, resting her head on Johnny's shoulder.

"Becca, I-"

"Well if it isn't the two love birds…" Jimmy said, walking up behind them.

Rebecca's smile instantly faded. _Okay, yeah it's been a month and a half, but what the fuck?_ She thought to herself. She knew Jimmy was just messing with them, but it still hurt to joke around about love. Sometimes, she wondered if telling Jimmy that she loved him even meant anything to him. Half of the time, it honestly seemed like it didn't. Rebecca was slowly starting to realize that Jimmy was kind of an asshole… but no matter what, she couldn't hate him. She needed him in her life, no matter how miserable he sometimes made her.

"Don't you have dicks to suck?" Rebecca said as jokingly as she could, turning to face Jimmy.

"Fuck you. I was drunk off my ass that night." Jimmy responded, getting noticeably irritated by the comment.

"Well isn't someone getting defensive? I was just joking, Jimmy. Damn. Calm the fuck down…"

"What do you want anyways? Becca was venting to me, and I'm trying to help her." Johnny said, shooting Jimmy a look that seemed to say "_Get the fuck out." _

"The fuck, Becca? Why didn't you come to me?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"You don't fucking care. That's why."

"I don't care? Since when have I not cared about your feeling, Becca? "

"Ever since I told you I loved you. You knew how I felt about you, and you still went and fucked Theo and Andrew! Since then, you've been treating me like shit!" Rebecca stated matter-of-factly, clearly getting more and more agitated by the second.

Silence soon fell upon the trio. Johnny didn't dare butt in to try and calm down Rebecca. He knew she would probably end up taking it out on him instead. Jimmy was speechless. How could he not remember Rebecca telling him he loved her? Was he really treating her like shit? There were so many questions that raced through his mind, but he didn't even know where to begin.

Jimmy grabbed her arms roughly, shaking her slightly. "Becca. I never meant to hurt you or make you think that I don't care about you. I do. Honestly."

"Then why have you been spending so much time around Theo and Andrew?"

"I'm not always around Theo, _he's_ always around _me. _He like stalks me now. I can never get away from him. He's so creepy. As for Andrew, he's kind of like a brother to me. I've known him since we were four."

"Oh… Um…" Rebecca blushed out of embarrassment, trying to find something to say.

"Becca?" Jimmy began. He knew that if he didn't tell her now, he may end up waiting until it's too late.

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait for so long for this chapter.. I've been busy with school and stuff. :3 Reviews/Suggestions are always welcome! And who knows, maybe I might throw in a stuffed moose in a flannel, or something. :P Enjoy!**

Was this really happening? Had Jimmy just confessed that he loved her too? What was going on? They had been fighting just minutes before, when he had interrupted Johnny. Rebecca stood there for a moment, completely speechless. "Wh-What did you say?" she finally asked. Maybe she just heard wrong.

"I said I love you, Becca. I have for a while now…" Jimmy whispered, almost inaudibly. "I really care about you, and I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't. It was never intentional."

So Rebecca wasn't hearing things. He did love her. And he _was_ sorry for treating her like shit. Rebecca didn't know what to say, so she just stepped closer to the boy and hugged him tightly. She made sure that she was as close to him as she possibly could be, and then rested her head on his chest. She even started listening to his heart beat. It was really calming. For a second, she forgot where she was, and that Johnny was still there, still sitting where he was before Jimmy walked over to them. Finally, she spoke up. "I love you too, Jimmy. There was always something about you that intrigued me, and I still don't know what exactly that thing is. But it makes you different, and I like that about you."

Before she could say anything else, Jimmy pressed his lips to hers, giving her a gentle kiss. Rebecca was stunned by what was going on, but she didn't take long to kiss him back. She hadn't realized until after Jimmy pulled away that her cheeks were bright red. Of course, that only made her blush even more.

"You are so cute when you blush like that." Jimmy laughed, looking straight into her eyes. "Be mine?"

Rebecca's smile was practically from ear to ear. She never thought she would hear those words coming from Jimmy. For as long as she knew him, he never had an actual relationship; only someone he made out with, but they weren't around for that long. "Yes.. Of course I will." She answered, leaning in to kiss him again.

Just as they were about to kiss again, Andrew ran over to them. "I'd tell you two to get a room, but Theo's crying and he will not stop. Please shut him the fuck up before I end up bashing his head in."

"Oh god… What is he whining about now?" Jimmy groaned.

"I have no fucking clue! He won't stop... I can't find the fucking off button on him! Do something!"

"Ugh.. Okay. I'll try to calm him down. I'll be right back…"

"Unless you want to be cleaning up Theo brains, hurry the fuck up and silence him." Andrew said as he followed Jimmy back to the crate Theo was huddled on, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>"So… What were you going to tell me before all that happened?" Rebecca asked curiously as she sat back down next to Johnny, who wasn't even paying attention to what was going on anymore.<p>

"Huh?" Johnny asked, finally focusing on reality again.

"What were you going to tell me when Jimmy walked up?"

"Oh… nothing…"

"The look you had in your eyes means that it wasn't 'nothing…' C'mon, Johnny. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get mad or anything. You've always been there for me, and now I'm here for you. Say it…"

"It's nothing, okay? Just forget about it…"

"It sounded important. Just tell me…"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase?

"There's no point in saying anything if you already have a boyfriend."


End file.
